


Inevitable

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Eleanor can talk to him aboutanything.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossomdail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdail/gifts).



> Written for my friend just in time to celebrate my 9th year on AO3!

**[1]**

 

“Do demons have sex with other demons?” she asks once.

Michael looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Define 'sex,'” he says.

A cold wave washes through her, and she clams up. Michael gives a small, somehow knowing smile, like he was pleased to have caught her so off-guard. His brows raise expectantly, and suddenly, she no longer wants to know the answer.

“Never mind,” she says.

He drops the subject.

 

**[2]**

 

“So just to be clear, Janet doesn’t share our search histories with anyone, right?”

Michael smiles knowingly.

“No. No, she doesn’t. What have you got to hide, Eleanor?”

“Nothing.”

She feels her face heat up, and it heats up further as he keeps smiling at her like he already knows. He doesn’t tease her or press her further. Instead he says:

“Janet is designed to accommodate _many_ different needs. All of them, in fact.”

Eleanor nods rapidly and files that information away for later.

 

**[3]**

 

“…And then Chidi told me that none of the philosophers were ever talking about masturbation.”

Michael laughs, and Eleanor quirks a brow.

“Oh, you’re serious,” he says. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but that is _exactly_ what the philosophers were talking about.”

Her face lights up.

“I knew it!”

“I don’t know how you could think otherwise,” Michael says.

“ _Thank you!_ ” she says.

 

**[4]**

 

“How long have you known me?” she asks.

Michael sighs, eyes flicking upward as though counting the moments in his head.

“In human measurements, approximately 300 years.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she says.

“And how long have I known you?”

“Seventy-four days.”

Eleanor frowns, and Michael makes a face like he looks guilty. Apparently Chidi’s lessons on empathy and sympathy were paying off.

“So you know everything about me,” she says.

Michael nods. There was little use in denying it.

“Everything?” she asks.

A blush comes to Michael’s cheeks.

“Yes, Eleanor.”

 

**[5]**

 

“When we go to earth, I won’t remember you. Again.”

Michael looks at the ground, kicks his foot against it in annoyance at…well everything. He doesn’t look her in the eye when he answers.

“No.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

Michael barks a laugh.

“Only if you keep being bad.”

“Well, shit,” she says.

It makes Michael laugh again, but this time with a little more humor infused with it.

“So this is good-bye forever.”

Michael nods. He doesn’t say anything. Maybe he can’t bring himself to.

“Well, good-bye,” she says.

She holds her hand out, but Michael pulls her in. He kisses her full on the lips.

 _Yes,_ Eleanor thinks. _This is what mouths are for._

 

**[6]**

 

Eleanor walks through a grocery store when the odd sensation of déjà vu floods her body…

 

**[7]**

 

“It’s my birthday, and I want to get _laaaaaaaaid!_ ” Eleanor shouts.

She knocks back her shot with ease.

“You should go home,” the bartender says.

“With you?” she asks, waggling her brows.

The man laughs, looks down at the glass he’s cleaning.

“Not tonight.”

Eleanor eyes him up and down and shifts tellingly in her seat.

“Your loss.”

The man gives a crooked grin.

“Maybe.”

 

**[9]**

 

She passes a man in the park who looks familiar to her.

She locks eyes with a man on the train across from hers for one heart-stopping second.

She bumps into a man in a bow tie while navigating the hardware store.

She brushes fingers with a man when they both reach for a freshly served coffee.

She kisses a man at a club where the music is so loud, she can feel it in her pulse.

She is approached by a man who needs directions.

 

**[8]**

 

“So it was _you_ ,” she says, realization washing over her. “You were—”

Michael surprises her again. For one thing, because he was standing right there in front of her on earth. And for another, he was kissing her again. Kissing and kissing, and not stopping for a second to let her breathe, hands beginning to roam everywhere.

“I missed you,” he says.

“Michael, I—”

He kisses her again. There would be time for talking later.


End file.
